1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting device, and more particularly to a light emitting device capable of providing uniform lateral light output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance and development of the light emitting diode (LED) technology, the applications of LED in light emitting devices, such as residential illumination devices, have become a focus of research. Currently, most illumination devices adopt direct forward illumination. However, for the purpose of residential illumination, the light of indirect illumination (such as lateral illumination) is preferred, because it is gentle and provides a homelike feeling.
Therefore, how to provide a residential illumination device having uniform lateral light output has become a prominent task for the industries.